Let it begin
by littlestar1988
Summary: What else but a little story about Edward and Bella. Full of silliness and humor. No drama, angst, only fluff, fluff and more fluff. A light read. Do not take it seriously. :) Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ladies. I had a fun idea about a silly story today, so I thought, hell, since I wrote already 2 to 3 chapters why not publish it? It's just a silly little story that will mostly not make any sense, but hell with it. Those who are interested, welcome aboard, and those who are not, well...maybe you'll find something other than this. Plenty of stories on ff. Hope you'll enjoy. The posting schedule is not certain, but I might post daily, or maybe even weekly. I'll see how busy I'll be. Chapter two will be posted soon. Enjoy ;)**

**Chapter 1**

"Hello, how can I help you?"

The guy showed just a tiny bit of a smirk, observing me from head to toe. "So, you're the new waitress?"

"Yep. Just started today." I smiled. The guy sitting at the bar could be described as tall, dark, and...well,not really. He had that golden tan, which I wasn't sure was from the sun-since it was the middle of summer- or maybe, he was just one of those guys who pays daily for a fake sprayed tan.I didn't know. The hair wasn't so much dark as it was well...kind of...um, bronze-ish? Or just ginger. Yeah, I think that's gonna be his new nickname, ginger man.

The color of his eyes couldn't really be described as pure green, like the fresh grown grass, but more likely a mix of faded green with just a hint or two of blue.

Turning around to put the dirty glasses in the sink, I came back, leaning against the surface of the counter, taking another peek of his smile before asking what he'd like to drink.

After ordering a glass of Budweiser, I poured it quickly as I could, my back turned to him, all the while feeling his eyes on me. He was still checking me out, or maybe rather, my ass. I had to admit, I was grateful for the outfit I got. A tight white shirt that made my attributes (and yes, by that I mean my boobs) looked bigger and maybe even perkier than usual (thank you Victoria's secret super push up bra) and a short black shorts that made my ass look awesome. Hell, in this moment, if I was a guy, I'd definitely want to fuck myself.

"Here you go," I said, giving him one of my small but flirty smile. At least _I hoped _it looked like I was flirting, since most of my sexy faces looked like I was having some kind of a seizure. Yeah, thanks for that comment girls. Sarcasm.

"Thanks. So, may I ask how old are you?"

"Why, you hoping for a hook up?" I grinned. Because the way he looked right now, I wouldn't have minded that one bit.

He grinned, surprised by the question, but answered nonetheless. "Not really the reason why I asked, and that's mostly because it's pretty obvious a girl like you have been snatched pretty quickly by some immature boy."

"Snatched?" I asked with a grin, getting just a bit closer to him.

"Okay, I might have expressed myself a bit differently. What I meant is caught, I guess."

"Nope, nobody caught me yet."

"How so?" he asked, suddenly leaning as much as possible towards me, eyes blazing with pure interest.

"I'm a free bird, hard to get caught." Then with a whisper, as it was some kind of a secret, "Also, I'm kinda into older, mature guys anyway." And with a wink removed myself from his personal space, walking to the sink to wash my hands, and a few dirty cups. I didn't need to do that, but wanted to make some kind of a distance, and maybe even an impression. After doing that and serving another customer, I came back to him, feeling his eyes on me the entire time.

"Anything else I can get you?"

A smile. "No, but I would still like to know how old you are. And for your information, I'm not_ that_ old."

"And who says I was actually talking about _you_?"

He smirked. "Weren't you?"

I smirked back "Maybe. Maybe not."

"Too bad. And I'm still waiting for that answer."

"I'm 22."

"Nice to know."

"Now your turn, or do I have to guess?"

Taking his black jacket off, and putting it on the side of the chair, he lifted the sleeves of his shirt, exposing his slightly muscular arms. The shirt was quickly unbuttoned, exposing a few light chest hairs.

Fuck, why I do I feel like I just had a heat stroke?

Taking a look in his direction, I saw his cocky, satisfied smirk. He knew I couldn't look away, and he liked that very much. Hell, I even bet he pulled that whole show just for me.

Taking a sip of his drink, he licked away a bit of foam from his lips, grinning all the way through. The bastard knew I couldn't get enough of his little show.

"..32, just so you know."

I quickly removed my eyes from his lips and asked politely for him to repeat but all he did was laugh.

"I said, I was 32 years old, in case you were wondering."

"You're enjoying this a bit too much aren't you?" My voice a bit accusing.

He grinned, completely showing his white, straight teeth, a twinkle in his eyes. "Oh, you have no idea."

After taking the last sip of his beer, he left a rather big tip, giving me a wink before getting up toward the exit and leaving.

**So, what do ya think? A review would be nice, but no pressure...:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the mistakes.**

**SM owns Twilight.**

**Chapter 2**

My shift is not starting today until afternoon, so I decide to take my car for a drive to the store. I had a huge crave for something sweet.

_Oh please, both your brain and me, your kitty, know what you are craving for. One big, juicy..._

Stop it! I scream at myself, unfortunately, the way all those people are looking at me right now, I might have been a bit too loud.

After buying what is important, I see an old friend from college. We try to keep in touch but since she is now married and has a kid and apparently another on the way, we don't really have too much to talk about.

Looking at her, I couldn't believe my eyes just how much she had changed. The two of us were best friends, doing almost everything together. Well, if you don't include doing a three-way with her and her ex boyfriend that she very was much okay with sharing during the exams. Crazy, I know. But that's who she was. A generous girl with a crazy but brave and confident heart, yet watching her right now, while hearing her gush about her loving husband and her child, I couldn't stop myself from being just a bit jealous.

I shouldn't have been, really. My life was great. My folks were a great loving parents that were miles away from California, second, I just found a great job that pays pretty well, a college degree in business that one day will be used for a bakery of my own that I hoped to open one day, and some great friends that were just a few miles separated from my small, but beautiful apartment. Yeah, I had all of that. Couldn't object, but life right now was pretty much awesome. So why would I feel jealous?

_Maybe because you're not getting any? I mean come on! I'm getting annoyed here...we need some action here girly_.

_Shut up,_ I whisper. Thankfully, I say this only in my head. I have no idea since when did my own lady part started having her own thoughts but it's starting to get annoying.

After we chat for a little while, I tell her about my new job as a waitress and mention a guy I have the hots for. The burning in her eyes as she asks me every little detail about him lets me know that even if her life sounds quite perfect, she pretty much misses the days of solitude, the days when the two of us had fun in college as single ladies.

After few more minutes chatting, a phone interrupts us, and with a roll of her eyes, she informs me she has to go.

With a hug, and a kiss on the cheek she promises to keep in touch. Right.

After making myself something to eat, and watching TV for a hour or so, I take a shower, and before putting my work attire, I put some eye liner on. Taking a look in the mirror once again before leaving my place, I smile at myself. Not looking too bad, if I say so myself.

* * *

He's here. Thank God. Once again, he's in a suit, just like he was the last time, but just in a different color.

"You have a customer that is asking for you."

"Thanks...uh..."

"Alice."

I smiled. "Bella."

"Nice to meet you Bella. Now, go serve our boss some booze. He's been asking about you since this morning."

_I frowned. Boss?_

"Wait...are you saying he's ..."

"Yep. He owns this place and a few more. Rich motherfucker. And very handsome as well. Not to mention most eligible bachelor in the city."

I lifted an eyebrow. "Says who?"

"Last issue of Breaking Dawn magazine."

"Riiiiight," I spoke, like I knew exactly what she's talking about.

Taking a peek in his direction Alice said, "You better go, he seems a bit impatient for you to service him." Then she grinned, winking at me.

It took me a few moments to understand what she was pointing at.

"Oh, ewww, Alice. It's not like that."

"But I bet you wish it would be."

I sighed, having no response to that.

"Go," she whispered.

And with a push from her, I did.

"Good afternoon boss."

"Afternoon. Took you long enough to come," he teased.

_Yeah, _my lady bits tried to answer_. It usually does, but looking at you honey, this time, it might not be so difficult._

"I believe that chatterbox girl named Alice told you the news."

"About..."

"Me being the owner of this bar."

"Yeah, although I thought Carlisle was the boss."

"Nope, he's just my irresponsible younger brother. I always doubted his decisions, but gotta say, his latest decision wasn't that bad. I guess I owe him an apology."

"I think you owe me the same then."

He frowned. "Why is that?"

"Well, not just that you called your brother stupid, which I'm not against, but also, made me sound incapable and stupid, and was probably the reason why you came yesterday, and today, as well, to observe me fail."

"I assure you, I didn't. Well, not today, anyway."

A grin. Always that grin on his cute, fuckable face. Grrrr, I want to be mad at him, but just looking at that face made it seem impossible.

"Fine. Apology accepted."

"But I didn't apologize."

I smirked this time. "I know, but you will, by giving me a day off tomorrow."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because you're going to ask me on a date, and you're gonna pay for everything, just like every gentleman should."

"But why if I'm not a gentleman?"

I grin. "Even better."

Getting behind the bar, I tried to cool down. Damn, I can't believe I just persuaded my boss to take me out. Where is all that confidence coming from? Huh, I guess this work outfit is making me braver than I actually am.

Taking a bottle of Budweiser, and a glass, I take a few steps and put it on Ginger guy's table, giving him a smile, not wanting to interrupt his business call.

Then, just now- not yesterday or few minutes ago, but today- it occurs to me that, not only did I not know his real name, but, also, on top of it, I didn't even know if my boss is single, and yet, I'm still flirting with him like an idiot.

_Can't blame you girly, I've been seduced by his looks as well. Oh, and have you seen his peen? Sweet lord._

I sighed, frustrated for so many reasons. To pass the time, I cleaned every part of the bar that needed to clean, serviced the customers ( no, not like that you pervs) and everything that would make my hours pass as faster as possible, and I succeeded, for some part.

Thankfully, it was already closing time, so it didn't need much work to close the bar.

Of course, just as I was ready to go close it, Mr. Boss appeared.

"You've been a busy little bee today, haven't you?"

I shrugged, smiling. "If you say so boss."

"Go change for dinner, I'll be waiting here."

"Dinner?"

"Yes, the one you told me to take you to?" he asked to remind me, in a chance I've forgotten.

"Wait, shouldn't that be tomorrow?"

He shrugged. "I just don't feel like waiting. Unless you have a problem with that?" he smirked.

A smile. "Nope. And no other plans for tonight either, thanks for asking."

He laughed. "Such a smartass."

After closing the bar, and getting in his car, I stayed silent, wanting to know where exactly we were going but was a bit too nervous at the moment.

I think he noticed that.

Putting his hand on mine, he smiled. "Relax, I'm not a serial killer or anything like that, trust me."

"See, I think that's exactly what a killer would say."

His lip lifted upward. "You're not like other girls, are you?"

"Nope. Told you that from the start, boss."

"You don't have to call me that, you know?"

I smirked. "I know." Fingers entwined together.

Getting to our final destination, I got out of the car, staring at the renovating building.

"Where are we? Or maybe I should ask _why_ are we here?"

"I want to show you something," was all he said, taking my hand and pulling me towards.

As soon as we went inside, everything was clear.

"Is this yours?"

"Yep. I'm renovating it. It's gonna be a restaurant. What do you think?"

"It looks unfinished, but very...um...expensive? Can you really afford all of this?"

He just laughed, taking my hand in his and kissing my knuckle.

_Dear lord, his lips are so soft against my skin it just makes me...makes me..._

_Attack him? Ride his zamboni? Give him a ride of your life?_

_What the hell? What kind of word is that?_

_What? You wanna stand here, think of a nickname for his peen, or do you wanna actually _do_ him?_

_You haz point. Well, _she did_._

"Are you cold?" he asked with a small smirk.

"No."

The smirk grew bigger.

Gotta admit, looking at the restaurant, it looked quite...nice...as much as I could see in this dark.

"You sure have style boss."

"I told you not to call me that."

"Oh, I know. I just love watching you make that frowny face. It's kind of cute."

He smiled. "So you think I'm cute? What am I, 22?"

"No, 32 actually."

He grinned, shaking his head.

"Come on, sit here, I'll be right back."

"Where are you going? I can help you."

He smirked. "You afraid Bella?"

This was actually the first time he actually called me by my name, and I kind of liked it, _a lot_.

"No." _Yes._

"Don't be, I'll be right back."

He seemed like taking forever. It was dark, and yes, I'll admit, I'm a 22 year old girl who was still afraid of the dark. Sue me. Shit, I heard some noise. Is it possible that there are ghosts here?

"Hello? Anyone there? Boss?"

Footsteps came closer, and I freaked out like a crazy person. "Boss? This is not funny."

A weird spooky voice came from nowhere, just as a shadow approached, and without waiting I kicked the person with my bag, constantly, until I thought I heard a familiar voice. Taking a better look, I realized it was Ginger guy.

"Fuck, stop kicking me, it's just me."

"Shit. I'm sorry. Are you okay?" I asked politely, helping him get up before kicking him once more, for good measure.

"Ow. Enough. What the hell do you have in that bag of yours? Rocks?" he asked, as he sat down, getting the candles up from the floor and lighting them, so we could see better.

"Hey, you better be grateful I didn't use my pepper spray, that crap would sting like shit."

"Yeah, I bet," he murmured.

"What the hell were you thinking? Scaring me to death!?" I asked as I finally sat down.

He shrugged, smiling evilly. "It seemed like a fun idea at the time."

"What, did you think I would get so scared I would run right into your arms like a damsel in distress so you could feel like a hero?"

He chuckled. "Well, I was actually thinking of some way to get you to kiss me, but...I guess...that didn't really turn out quite...successfully, did it?"

"No, but the place really is quite pretty, I mean, once the lights are on."

He grinned. "You want something to drink?"

"I would rather eat something, actually. I'm starving."

"Uh...I don't really...actually, wait just a minute."

"Are you really leaving me alone here, again?"

He grinned, his eyes smiling with joy. "Don't worry, I'll be right back."

"Yeah, you said that the last time, and look what happened."

"No more pranks, promise. You're safe."

"You better be telling the truth mister." I even gave him a finger. No, not _that_ one. The index one, waving it left and right for good measure. I meant it to look a bit frightening, but all he did was laugh at me.

True to his words, he really _did_ come back quite fast, carrying two glasses of wine and a plate of something that looked like it was microwaved.

"What's that?" I asked as he sat down.

"That's wine, and those are the famous pop-tarts. My favorite meal when I don't have time to eat anything else."

"Very fancy boss," I teased.

"You can call me by my my actual name, you know."

"Which is?"

"Edward. Edward Cullen."

"Bella," I said, "Bella Swan, how do you do?"

He grinned. "Right now? Couldn't be in better company."

"Damn right," I added with a smile.

As we ate, I could hear a radio from somewhere, making our atmosphere enjoyable.

"You done?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, taking a sip of my vine from a cup of some comic book character called Captain America.

"Come on then," he spoke, pulling me up from my table.

"Where to?"

"I want you to dance with me. Will you do me the honer m' lady?"

"Ooooh, English accent! Love them." Then in an accent that sounded more like Irish than English, I spoke. "Why, of course sir."

He grinned, pulling me towards him, putting his hands over my back, maybe even a bit too low.

"You know that's my ass you're touching, right?"

"Am I now?"

"Don't play dumb with me. But I'll be generous enough and forgive you. Guess you couldn't help it. My ass _is_ quite awesome in this dress."

He laughed. "I couldn't agree more. I wanted to touch it from the moment I saw it in those tight shorts. And then some."

I chuckled. "Hey, I'm not the one who made me wear them."

"You blaming _me_ for that?" he asked, smirking.

I shrugged, grinning.

"You're the devil."

I shrugged once again, smiling. "What you see is what you get Edward."

"And I sure see a lot," he spoke with a low tone, looking at my cleavage.

"Hey, you perv, my eyes are right up here."

He grinned. "I know. Just as my are."

"What does that mean?"

"Just saying...you seem to pay more attention to the head that is in my pants, rather than my actual head _outside_ the jeans.

"Hey. I do not!"

_Okay, I do. I really, really do,but have you actually _seen_ this guy? No? Yes? Then don't judge me._

"Yeah, you kind of do, but I forgive you. It seems you can't really help it either."

"Such an ass," I commented.

He grinned but said nothing else.

Just then another song started. Edward got even closer to me, as if that was possible-which apparently was, and leaned his cheek to mine, whispering the lyrics in my ear, tickling me every so often with his lips.

_Why don't we keep, keep it simple  
You talk to your friends, and I'll be  
here to mingle_

_You know that I, I want to be_  
_Right by your side where I ought to be_  
_You know that I, that I can see_  
_The way that your eyes seem to follow me_

_And I must confess, my interest_  
_The way that you move when you're in that dress_  
_It's making me feel like I want to be_  
_The only man that you ever see_

_Whoa o o I'm in trouble, trouble_  
_Whoa o o I'm in trouble now_  
_Whoa o o I'm in trouble, trouble_  
_Whoa o o I'm in trouble now_

_I see you some places from time to time  
You keep to your business and I, I keep to mine  
But you know that I, I want to be  
Right by your side where I ought to be  
You know that I, that I can see  
The way that your eyes seem to follow me_

_And I must confess my interest_  
_The way that you move when you're in that dress_  
_It's making me feel like I want to be_  
_The only man that you ever see_

_Whoa o o I'm in trouble, trouble_  
_Whoa o o I'm in trouble now_  
_Whoa o o I'm in trouble, trouble_  
_Whoa o o I'm in trouble now_

Listening to him in this position, this way, the way his breath tickles me makes me feel something I haven't in a while, or maybe ever. I might be even feeling something happening to me, way down..way waaaay down south.

I shiver once again, at his soft, gentle touch he gives me, keep wanting for more.

When the song ended, so did his touch.

"What's wrong?" I ask suddenly.

"Nothing. I just think it's time to go. Have a busy day tomorrow, both of us."

Looking at my watch, I realize he's right. It was 1 a.m. already. Damn, where did the time go?

"Yeah. I agree. Gotta get some beauty sleep. Don't want my boss to be upset if I don't get to work on time."

He smirked, but said nothing.

While driving me back to my condo, I think about asking him if he would like to stay for a bit, but honestly, I don't know if that's such a good idea. I really do like Edward, and if I do screw this up- which I mostly do,because that's just who I am-coming to work won't be as awesome and fun as it is right now. So I shut my mouth and rather ask him something I should have done a long time ago.

"So, I know I should have asked you this before, but...you're single, right?"

A smile. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. You seem pretty much perfect, and guys like you sooner or later show their real faces, and by that I mean their asshole behavior, or ...I don't know... a girl or a wife they forgot to mention after a few months of dating..."

"Bella," he interrupts me, putting an index finger on my lips, "I don't what kind of assholes you've been dating, but if I was yours I would never let you out of my sight, and certainly would never cheat on you. If you were mine, I would only ever want to do you, no one else."

"How very romantic of you," I mumbled with a roll of my eyes, but kept a smile on my face.

He smirked. "What can I say, I'm a romantic guy."

"But, I'm serious though. When we have sex..."

"You mean _if_..." I interrupted, trying to sound all ladylike when it was obvious I'd be jumping his bones this instant if we both weren't so tired. Alas...

"No, I mean _when,_" he continued, all flirtation gone. "When it happens, it will be only when you feel ready. I won't force you into anything you're not comfortable with. But I would like something..."

"What?" I asked,removing his finger from me. "Just don't say a threesome, because I draw a line at that. And no doggy style."

"Darn," he says with this cute little teasing grin, that just makes me kiss him silly, so that's what I do.

I kiss him softly, as there will be no tomorrow, only now. Only his lips on mine, soft and tender.

Just as he was about to slip me some tongue,my mouth had the decency to actually interrupt him.

"I know I'll regret for stopping it here, but what was it you wanted from me?"

"Huh?" he asked confused and clueless, voice husky and sexy.

_Get back to kissing! Turn off that stupid brain of yours!_

"You said you would like something, so I assume you were talking about me..."

"Oh. Nothing. I was just trying to find a way how to show you my kissing skills."

"Well, you better get to it then," I said, pulling him to me, and in the process finally having the honor to touch his silky hair, and maybe something else. Something that was getting harder by the minute. Just as was about to touch it, his hands went straight to my Priscilla and Laverne.

"Hey, you're getting a bit over the line here buddy. Nobody touches Priscilla on the first date."

"Priscilla?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, I named my boobs, big deal. Like you don't have a name for you peen."

"Can't say that I have."

I grinned. "Liar. Now, let me hear it."

"I told you I..."

"Tell me, and I just might make an exception and let you touch Laverne."

"Hmmm, sounds very appealing but..."

"Is it Sir?"

He laughed. "What? No. Why that name?"

"Because I imagine when I get my hands on him, he won't stop saluting me."

He laughed, shaking his head. "You're one weird girl Bella Swan, a bit twisted, but I think I actually like that."

"You better."

After another quick kiss, he made me finally get out of the car and into my apartment. With a contended sigh, I finally went to bed, dreaming about a handsome guy and his kissable devilish lips.

**Thanks for reading. If anybody's curious by any chance, the song is called I'm in trouble by Griffin Peterson.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the mistakes.**

**SM owns Twilight.**

Chapter 3

**Good morning ;)**

**Who's this?**

**Guess.**

**Johnny Depp?**

**Nope.**

**Max Irons?**

**Nope.**

**Robert Pattinson?**

**No! It's Edward.**

**Oh.**

**You sound disappointed.**

**I'm not.**

**And yet you're such a bad liar I can even sense it through a text.**

***jawns* Okay. You caught me.**

**Am I boring you to death?**

**No, just haven't slept enough. Some hot guy kept me up half of the night yesterday.**

***smirks* Oh yeah? Someone I know?**

***grins* Maybe.**

**How does he look like?**

**He has dirty blond hair, tall, great teeth and unbelievable six pack. Yummy.**

**Hey, that's not me! Are you trying to make me jealous or something?**

**Is it working?**

**Yes.**

***grins* Good. You deserved it.**

**What for?**

**For waking me up this early.**

**Believe it or not, some of us actually have to get up and work for a living.**

**Haha. Very funny.**

***smirks***

**So, how's Sir doing?**

**Lonely. Although I'm not really sure he likes your nickname. He says he would like a little manlier name.**

**You actually talk to him? You're such a weirdo.**

_Says the girl who is doing the same with your pussy, _Vanessa says.

Yes, I've named my pussy Vanessa. Shut up!

**So, what would he liked to be named? Maybe Princess Sofia?**

**Haha, hilarious. You're killing me here.**

**I know.**

**That was sarcasm by the way.**

**I know.**

**Listen, as much as I'd like to chat some more about my dick, I really think you should get dressed for work.**

**You're just fucking with me right now, aren't you?**

**Nope. But when I do, you'll know, trust me *wink***

**I look forward to it, and finally meeting Princess Sofia.**

***whines* Don't do that Bella, you're hurting his feelings. Say you're sorry.**

**You're kidding, right?**

**Nope. Say you're sorry to Butch.**

**HA! And here you've been telling me you didn't give him any name. Who's the liar now?**

**I just named it this morning. Big deal.**

**Fine. I'm sorry Butch. Happy now?**

***smirks* Very much. Now, get dressed or you'll be late.**

**I don't believe you.**

**Then look at your clock.**

**Oh shit! I'm gonna be late!**

**Told you so!**

**Shut up.**

***laughs* See you later!**

Time went relatively slow. Today wasn't that busy, so I mostly chatted with Alice, or flirted with Edward when he'd get out of his famous office. Leaning as much as the counter allowed me to, I'd provide him an opportunity of checking out my boobs, and when it was possible, or needed, shimmied away from him, moving my hips and ass a bit more than usual, giving him something to look and possibly enjoy. And boy did he ever. The looks he would give me set my body on fire and made me tingle from the inside out. And of course, there was Vanessa, wet and tingling with desire, always nagging for Butch, never quiet.

Just as I was giggling with Alice, Nate approached us with a cautious smile.

"Sorry to interrupt your chat girls, but Mr. Cullen needs to see you Bella. He seemed to be very serious. I hope you're not in trouble or anything."

"It's okay Nate. Thanks. I'll be right back Alice."

She grinned. "Sure you are. Say hello to Mr. Gorgeous for me."

* * *

I knocked at his door, opening it slowly to see him reading some paperwork, deep frown forming his pretty face.

"You needed to see me boss?" I ask with a grin, but it soon dies as I actually observe the look in his eyes. They are pitch black, lust and fire vibrating out of his posture.

"Yes, come in."

Gotta say, for the first time since I've met him, I was actually a bit frightened. On the way to his office I was thinking about all the nasty things I could do to him, but at the moment, maybe this had nothing to do with fooling around. Maybe this really was about business. Before I freaked myself out, I heard his voice that commanded me to come closer. Yes, you've heard that well, a command.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, my voice squeaking. _Geez, get over yourself Bella._

Getting up, he took step by step closer to me, his eyes never wavering or looking away from mine.

"Bella, do you know just how much strength and patience took me this morning not to just bend you over the first table I saw and fuck you till both of us explode from ecstasy? Hmmm, do you? Answer me.

I had to swallow hard before silently answering."No."

His smirk was wild and untamed. "Of course not. And then you continue your little flirt with me, shaking your sexy ass at me, and the only thing that held me back from fucking you right there on the spot were the customers. But now that you're here, I can't seem to care anymore. I don't have to hold back because no one can see us. We're all alone, just you and me."

With every step he took closer to me, I would take a step back, and found myself leaning against the door, with nowhere to go, his body making me a prisoner. Both of our breaths became shallow, breathing and yet, needing more air. More…everything.

"So, Bella, tell me, should I be stopped, " he asks as he tucks a lock of my hair between my left ear, "or should I just ravish you right here, right now, against that door?"

I couldn't breathe. "I…um…"

"Yes?" he asks with a smug smile, leaning to taste my skin with his lips, slowly, lightly, seductively.

"The uh…second...one…" I say through a moan that is building from inside my body, making it stronger, louder.

"That's exactly what I was hoping for," he says and then his hands are everywhere. And I let him. I let him touch Priscilla and Laverne, his hands exploring my body, every corner of my skin touched, kissed and tasted, and _dear Lord_ does it feel good. My back arches, searching for more, wanting his touch near Vanessa, and he gives it to me, his touch light yet a bit hesitant.

"Please," I whisper just as he groans and slowly opens the zipper of my shorts, ready to touch my promise land who is by now vibrating with want, and wet beyond belief. Seriously; I'm so turned on that only one touch is needed for me to come.

Unfortunately, that moment doesn't come (and neither do I) because we are both interrupted by a loud yell of a phone call.

"Your phone is ringing," I say like an idiot, as he can't hear it himself.

He backs away ever so little, only saying, "I know."

"Well, won't you pick it up?"

"Screw it," he says after a thought, getting his hand back inside my panties, and I gasp with desire for this man. For his weirdly gentle feminine hand that is touching and twirling his fingers around my clit.

And fuck me if he doesn't know what he's doing. His touch takes me to the moon and back, my whole body boiling, tingling at the sensation I feel right now. With a loud gasp, or three, he silents me with his lips, rubbing me a few more times before quitting and lightly takes his hand away.

I'm currently gasping still, my body loose, and a grin so wide on my face, I don't even care what happens for the rest of the day.

Edward seems to enjoy my after coitus face a bit too much, grinning at me while I'm doing the same. We both look like idiots right now, but I don't give a crap because I just had an orgasm, and at that, an actual orgasm that wasn't provided by my own hand.

"You enjoyed that?" he asks with a wide grin, all the while looking at his moisten fingers.

I don't say a thing, just take his wrist and put those long feminine fingers inside my mouth. I want to look sexy, but all I eventually do is frown in disgust.

He laughs. "What?"

"Nothing. I just don't taste as good as I thought. All the shit they apparently tell you in books about tasting like peaches is a lie.

He grinned. "That bad?"

"Well…no, but just not what I had in mind, but if you ever feel like, you know…you want to try, you can. I won't be opposed to it."

He laughs. "Thanks?"

"You're welcome. Now, how about we…"

A knock on the door interrupts us once again. "Sir, I don't won't to bother you but it looks like there are some problems in the restaurant, about a leakage or something? I don't know, but it seems important."

Edward sighed. "Thanks Nate, I'll be right out."

"No problem Sir." And with that he walks away.

For some foolish reason I laugh, and Edward's face momentarily softens. "What?"

"He just called you Sir."

"So?"

"Only I can call your peen that," I said, fondling his still hard pony.

"I thought we agreed his name is Butch."

I grinned."You wish. Now, how much time do you have left?"

"Why?"

I gave him my best flirtatious look before saying,"What do you think?" unzipping his jeans, pulling them down his knees, before kneeling down and with a quick pull, take his boxers off as well, taking him in my mouth.

He groans. "Oh, that. I…always…time…yeah."

I take him deeper in my mouth, ready to blow his mind. Figuratively, that is.

* * *

Few moments after I get out of his office, trying to look busy by cleaning the already spotless glasses and plates, Edward comes out with a grin so motherfucking wide, I'm surprised that his face doesn't split it half. Before walking out and closing the door of the bar, he winks at me.

I actually, honest to God, giggle.

"What did you do?"Alice asks me with a suspicious frown.

I don't even look at her. "Nothing. We just talked."

She snorts. "Right. Is that a new code for sex or something?"

"We didn't have...sex," I whisper, trying to keep it quiet in front of the customers.

"Then what? Because one moment he's acting all serious and shit, and the next thing he's grinning like an idiot," she whispers back, like it's a conspiracy.

"Geez, I just gave him a blowjob, okay? You satisfied?"

She smirks. "I don't know, _you_ tell _me_."

The only answer I give her is a wink.

* * *

**Hey, you busy?**

**Who's this?**

**Batman.**

**Really? Can I be the cat woman then?**

**Sure, as long as you don't try to kill me.**

**Deal. So what's up Batman?**

**You busy?**

**Nope.**

**Good. I'm taking you out tonight, and I'm not taking no for an answer.**

**You know, you're kind of turning me on with your bossiness.**

**Just kind of?**

**Okay, a lot. I'm so turned on right now Nessie is leaking.**

**Who's Nessie?**

**My pussy. Geez, keep up hombre.**

**Oh….Really?**

**No. You kind of killed my buzz now.**

**So…is it okay if I come at 8, 8:30?**

**You can come whenever you want boss. ;)**

***groan* I'm being serious here Bella.**

**So am I. Get your head out of the gutter Edward. :D**

**Funny. Be ready at 8 p.m. then.**

**Okay.**

**Oh, and Bella?**

**Yes, Edward?**

**Wear a dress ;)**

* * *

Edward took me to the ballet. An actual honest to God ballet. I tried to look all happy and cheerful, but he knew I was acting.

"To be honest, I'm not into this stuff either, but I got the tickets for free, and it's not just any kind of ballet. It's a modern Romeo and Juliet performance, so let's just check it out. If neither of us likes it, we'll leave okay?"

I smiled. "Okay."

But we apparently didn't. I fell asleep through the first 20 minutes of the show.

Edward woke me up, laughing at my sleepy face expression. God, I could only imagine what I looked like, and the worst part, while sleeping, I left drooling stains all over his shoulder. I wanted to die of embarrassment.

"Oh God," I groaned, covering my face. "I'm so sorry Edward. Shit, this is so embarrassing. Let me at least help you clean it up."

He was having fun. Cracking up at me, and my humiliation. Well, I'm glad at least _someone_ was having fun.

"Bella, I'm not mad. It's just spit, although a bit gross, yes," he laughs," but it's not important. There is no damage."

"Here,"I say, giving him a tissue, trying in vain to clean it as much as possible.

"I'll get it. There, as good as new."

"Not really." I frowned.

"Bella, stop. It's fine. Look at me. It's fine, okay?"

I gave a small smile. "Okay. Let's go, I have to visit the bathroom."

* * *

Looking myself in the mirror momentarily while washing my hands, I see just how much of a mess I'm in.

My face looked the worst, all that mascara over my sleepy face, ruined. I try to fix it, but don't get much success.

"I look awful," I groan to myself.

"No, you don't."

"Edward, what are you doing in the lady's room? You shouldn't be here."

"I don't care. And you don't look awful. Even with smudged mascara, you look beautiful, just like you always do."

Hugging me suddenly around the waist, he gave me a kiss on the neck.

Then I did something I haven't done since I was a little girl. I blushed.

"You're just saying that, but thank you."

"You're silly. Come on, let's go." And with a pull on my hand, I let him lead me.

* * *

"I had a nice time."

"Really?" I ask. "Was that _before_ or _after_ I fell asleep?"

He chuckles but doesn't answer me. "So, see you tomorrow?"

"I have a day off."

He smirks. "I know. So, yes or no?"

"What do you think?" I ask, inching closer to him until my lips are on his, and the lust from today morning is back. So is the fire. The tingles. Goosebumps. And as always, Edward's hands on my twins. Going lower, and lower still.

Getting dangerously low to my slip and slide zone. _Get it?_ I crack myself up sometimes. I really do.

Removing my mouth from his, I suck on his neck, enough to leave a mark there. That's right girls, this guy is mine!

"So, " I whisper," this is why you told me to wear a dress, didn't you?"

"Not…exactly, but it certainly has its benefits."

And with another kiss the dispute is over, but not for long.

After a few minutes, or hours of groping each other, I ask him if he wants come in for coffee ( and _no,_ I'm not actually asking him to have coffee with me, just so that we're clear), but he refuses.

"Bella…I can't. We can't. I'd love to." He groans. "God,you have no idea, how much I'd like to fuck you, but we've only known each other for a few days. And don't think this the wrong way, but we're rushing into it. Let's slow down, just a bit. Let me try to act like a gentleman, if just for tonight, even if that's the last thing I want to do in front of you. Okay?"

"Yeah. Fine. Whatever."

"Hey, you angry at me?"

"No." _Yes._

"Yes, you are. Look at me Bella. Please."

"What?" I ask silently.

He suddenly takes my hand in his and puts it on top of his chest.

"Can you feel that? That crazy beat? It behaves like that every time I look at you, every time you're near me. I really like you Bella, and I like that we have this thing between each other neither of us can't really explain, and that's fine by me. Hell, it's more than fine. But, it's…I just don't want to ruin it, okay?

"Okay." Then after a second, I smile, teasing him. "Admit it though, you're saying all of this just because you're afraid you'll suck in the sack. I have to warn you, I have plenty of little tricks to offer."

He smirks. "So you've proven today, as well as I did."

I grinned. "That you did. Well…I better go in."

"Yeah," he speaks, hesitant with his words.

"We'll see each other tomorrow then?"

"I'd really like that. And since you're free, how about you come tomorrow at my house, you bring the drinks, I'll make dinner."

"Deal."

"Good."

Before opening the door of the car, he stops me. "Bella?"

"Yes?"

I think you forgot something," he says, pointing at his cheek.

Oh.

And so, with a sweet smile, I give him a small kiss.

"Goodnight Edward."

"Night Beautiful."

**I hope you at least laughed once while reading this chapter. And for you who recognized the names Princess Sofia, or Butch-or maybe even sounded familiar to you for some reason-I'll tell you right now that _yes,_ I totally took them from a movie called How to lose a guy in ten days. I still watch it from time to time. LOL. :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. First of all, as always, have to thank everybody who reads, reviews etc.** **I'm really glad you like it. I think I already said this, but this story was never meant to be a long one, so I'm thinking only one or two chaps before it's done.**

**I guess I needed to write this silly story to make a little break from angst and drama, and publish something light and funny. Hopefully, I suceeded in that. :)  
**

**Anyway, as usual...Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I just like having fun with these characters.**

**Chapter 4**

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Don't you look dashing!"

He grinned. "Thanks. Come in."

I pouted playfully. "What, no compliments for me tonight?"

Twirling around slowly, I saw the way his eyes were watching me, glazing over my figure, from top to bottom, observing my ass, waist, and stopping, as usual, to check out my ladies. Yes, it was very much obvious that Edward was a boob man.

He grinned sinfully, pulling me toward him only to put his arms around my waist, his fingers lightly but surely resting on my butt.

_And an ass man, as well._

"What do you want me to say? How beautiful you look? Sexy? Fuckable?"

I smirked. "Yes. I want to you to say all of those things."

"Greedy aren't we?"

"For your touch? Always."

He smiled gently, giving me a chaste kiss before letting me go so he could check out on our dinner.

Following him inside, I saw just how much effort he had put in the table decoration. Dude had style, that was for sure.

"Wow, this looks nice. Very fancy. You even lighted the candles. If I didn't know you, I'd think you'd actually did all this in hopes to get laid tonight."

He grinned, coming closer, pulling out a chair for me to sit down. "For your information, I don't need to make an effort this big to get laid. I don't chase women, they chase me, and no wonder, just check me out. I'm a hot piece of ass."

I smirked. "That you are, but you are also a bit too cocky for your age, and no woman likes that."

He grinned. "Oh no? Then why are you still here then?"

He had me there and he knew it. "What? No answer? Did I just succeed in getting Bella Swan speechless? That would be a first."

"Hey, I'm just here to get my belly filled with delicious food, and if by some miracle I get wooed, I'll be a happy woman. In fact, I just might allow you to get to second base."

"Haven't we done that already?"

A grin. "Getting a little greedy aren't we?"

"When I'm near you? Always."

I might have swooned just a bit, and by the victorious grin on his face, he knew that.

After we got our tummies filled with food, we slowly walked to the living room, and when I mean slow, I mean painstakingly slow, and by us, I mean just me.

I groaned. "I'm so full I can't even move right now."

As always, a cocky smirk was there. "Pun intended?"

I huffed. "You wish."

He put his arm over the sofa, letting me lean on it. It was a difficult job to move half an inch toward him, but I'm proud to say I did it.

"I'm just gonna stay right here, if you don't mind, and when it passes enough of time for me to actually feel my legs and arms again, I'm gonna do a little surprise just for you."

"What kind of surprise?"

I moved just a bit more so my head could lean on his chest, showing a small smirk.

"Something that both of us might enjoy."

"How about you give me a little clue?"

"It might start with a letter b."

"Blowjob?"

I snorted lightly. "No. Brownies. Get your head out the gutter, loverboy."

"Ha! Right. As if that's possible around you."

"Aww. That's sweet. See, you can even make a woman swoon without trying. That's a gift."

"And yet, only you are quirky enough to think that as a swoon worthy compliment."

"Says who?"

A smirk. "Me."

Rolling eyes."Whatever. And I'm not _that_ weird."

Grin. "Yeah, you kind of are, but I wouldn't want you any other way."

"Awwww. I would kiss you right now, but I'm too comfy to move."

"Too bad, and here I'm using all my sweet talk to woo you, and for what, rejection? That hurts Swan. I'm wounded."

"Oh shush you. Let me rest for a few moments before I have to force myself to go home."

"You know…you can just spend the night with me."

"What?"I murmured, my eyes closing, sleep suddenly overwhelming me.

"Stay the night. Sleep here."

"You sure?"

A kiss on my forehead. "Yes."

"Just to warn you," I say, my words unclear and dragging, "I snore. And drool. A lot."

He chuckles. "So I've heard."

"Okay. Night, night sexy Ginger boy."

He murmurs something else but I'm already asleep.

* * *

Slowly opening my eyes, I observe the space I'm currently in. Doesn't look very familiar, so while stretching, I try to remember about yesterday and how I've ended up here.

Ah, yes, now I remember. Edward actually asked me to stay after I fell asleep on him. _Again._ Man, gotta stop doing that.

After I get up, and decide to take a shower, I relish in it.

That's when I hear a loud noise of removing shower curtains. It's Edward.

"Holy shit, you scared me," I say, quickly taking the first towel I find and cover myself. It's not really covering me well since it's mostly wet, and clings to my body, not to mention that the towel is white, tiny-barely covering my chest and ass altogether- and probably very much see-through.

"What the hell are you doing?"

His smirk is lazy, eyes blinking and adjusting to the light still. "Taking a shower," he answers with a 'duh' tone.

"Now? Couldn't you have done that later?"

He shrugs. "I could have, yeah, but having you on the display like this makes my sudden shower much more…appealing. Wouldn't you agree?" his fingers teasing my flesh, making me shiver involuntarily. "Also, while I'm at it, why not try to save up on the water bill."

"Save up? You're a billionare."

"A milionare, not a bilionare, there's a difference Bella," he answers, but the tone of his voice shows he's teasing.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Here's a question for you now, why are you hiding?" he asks, while trying to pull off my towel with a smirk.

"Am not."

"No? Then you'll have no problem throwing the towel to the floor."

"Don't think so."

"Why?" he asks, pulling on the towel still.

"Maybe because I don't want to?"

"Are you asking or telling?"

"Telling," I say with a firm nod.

"Bella," he whispers seriously, "you know that you have nothing to be embarrassed about, right?"

I bit my lip but say, "yes."

He smiles warmly. "Good. Now take it off."

I smile too. "And if I don't want to?"

His grin is pure evil. "Then I'll just have to make you."

And he does. He strolls toward me-yes, strolls- making me trapped between the wall and him. He starts kissing me, stroking every little uncovered part of my body, making it tremble with need.

His hand slides down my leg, my knee, further still, and coming up, teasing me and leaving me breathless all the while his lips are covering my skin with soft, light, kisses that make me insane. Kisses everywhere but the places I desperately want him to.

"Give in," he whispers, his hands gliding slowly upwards.

"No," I whisper, although I know if he asks me once more, I would do it in a heartbeat.

"Yes. Take it off. Now."

"Are you asking or demanding, because you know just how much I get wet when you're talking in that specific tone."

"Now," he says, voice strong, controlling, but his lips and roaming hands are anything but.

And I do. In my mind, it looks sexy and adorable even, but in the actual world, you know, outside of my imagination, it was anything but.

All the while I was struggling with the stupid towel, Edward laughed his ass off at my idiocy, and yes, even as momentarily annoyed as I am right now, I still find his smile cute, and adorkable.

"You finally done?" he asks with a grin.

"What do you think?" I ask, feeling his eyes all over my body, all the way to my cooch. Interestingly enough, Nessie is nowhere to be heard.

"Beautiful," he breaths silently, and I know, see, that he's telling the truth.

His eyes remove from my body to my lips and leans over to take mine in his. We take our time, just kissing, his hands taking mine and putting them above my hands, letting them rest against the tiles.

"Don't move," he whispers to me and I obey, my body curious as to what his plans are.

While his lips are traveling down my throat and making a path to my throat, collarbones and back, his hands are traveling down my girls, and God, I have no current words to explain what his touch does to my body.

"Don't stop," I find myself begging.

"Never," he promises.

His fingers soon enough find themselves on Nessie and I gasp, all the while wanting more. Needing more. And he gives that and so much more. His thumb circles my clit while two of his other fingers are thrusting inside of me. In no time, I feel my orgasm approaching, making my body explode, spreading heat all over my body, and I all but scream his name, trying everything for this extreme pleasure to last as long as possible.

"Damn, you sure know how to show a girl a good time."

He grins with satisfaction, kissing me on the lips. "I do aim to please in any way possible."

"And please me you do. Now, how about I return the favor?"

* * *

Edward and I drive to work together, and as soon as I come in, Alice is there, jumping vibrantly with curiosity. Great. I bet she's gonna nag me to tell her every little detail about yesterday.

"Go," is all he whispers to me before sending a wink my way, walking right into his office and with a silent sound, closes the door.

"Spill!" she yells, pulling me towards the counter, and then just stares at me with those big brown eyes that are buzzing so brightly that there is no choice in avoiding this, so I sigh, stalling just a few moments before starting to speak.

"What do you want to know?"

"Well," she starts, sounding all coy, "I see you're wearing the same clothes as yesterday so can I assume that you spent the night at his place?"

"Yes."

"So…what did you do?"

"He made us some delicious dinner, and after I was done stuffing my stomach with chicken alfredo like a pig, he asked me to stay the night."

"That's it? Come on, give me some details! Don't make me beg here! Did you do the nasty? Have you seen his dick? Is it big? I bet it's 7 inches _at least._"

"I'm not talking about Edward's peen in public Alice, especially not since he's just a few steps away from us, and definitely _not_ while we're at work."

"There's nobody here Bella."

"I can see that."

"You're not gonna tell me a thing, will you?" she whines.

"Nope. A girl doesn't kiss and tell. At least this one."

She smiles. "So there was kissing involved? Does this include some other parts than the lips?"

I smirk. "Maybe."

"And…"

"You're really not giving up are you?"

She grins. "Nope."

"Fine. All I'm gonna say is that he has magical fingers, and he's not afraid to use them. Or lips, for that matter."

Then she suddenly honest to God squeals. "Really?! I'm so happy for you!"

"Um… thanks?"

"You're welcome," she says with a laugh, hugging me in the process.

Yeah…and here Edward says _I'm_ the one who's nutty here.

* * *

"You done with that?"Edward asks, twirling his car keys around his finger while I'm currently mopping up the floor.

"Yep, just need to change my clothes."

"You can do that later. Come on, I'm taking you home."

"Yours or mine?"

A smirk."What do _you_ think?"

"Lead the way sexy. But if you want me to stay at your place, we'll have to stop by mine first to get stocked up on clothes."

"Deal."

* * *

After quickly fixing myself something to eat, I take a shower, and shave quickly everything that is important. After I'm done, I decide to wear a piece that I've bought months ago but never really wore until now. It's black, lacy and feels very smooth as I'm currently trying it on.

I look myself in the mirror and whistle. With this black push up, I actually look like I have something in the chest area, and legs that just go on and on.

After taking another look, I decide to just wear my silky robe.

Oh yeah, time for Nessie to finally get some alone time with Butch.

As I walk inside the living room I see Edward talking on the phone, doing a constant little circle between the desk and the couch.

Huh, I wonder who's calling him at this hour.

I lean against the door, waiting for him to be done.

As soon as he looks at me, his eyes widen, the color of green is instantly replaced with black. There's lust in his eyes, ready to devour me.

"I'll have to call you later, okay? I have some…unfinished business to do. Yeah, okay. Bye."

"Who was that?"

"Not important. Bella... what are you wearing?"

"A robe."

"And underneath it?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I would, actually."

"Why don't you come here and take a look then?"

And boy does he. He walks just like a predator, making me his prey. But I'm not afraid, instead, I let him slide the robe off my body, letting it slowly fall down.

I hear a small intake of breath, waiting for his touch, but it doesn't come.

"Edward, I'm not a museum, you know that, right?"

He says nothing, instead takes a small step closer.

The way his finger slides from my face to shoulder makes my body shudder, in a good way, of course.

I gulp expectantly, even clear my throat. "Edward?" My voice is small, but strong.

"Hmmmm?" he asks, voice cool, eyes following his movements.

"Why do you like me?"

"Isn't it obvious?"he says with a snort in his voice, like what I'm asking is the stupidest question.

"I'm serious."

"Bella," he answers, finally looking me in the eyes. "You're sexy, funny,witty, not afraid to be yourself in front of me, and don't even care that I'm filthy rich. With you, I really feel like I can be myself, behave like a cocky asshole and a perv, and still, you'll like me for me, and not because of my money. And of course, the last but certainly not the least important…"

"Which is?" I interrupted.

"I know it's a bit too early to say this but…"

"But?"

"I think I'm falling for you."

Smiling, I silence him with a kiss, and with a pull, bring him to his bedroom, where both of us show with every small significant touch, every moan or groan that reaches our lips just how much we care for each other.


	5. Chapter 5

**As usual...Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. The only thing I own is this silly story and any or all mistakes I unfortunately have the tendency to make.  
**

**This chapter is written without much plot, so, don't take it too seriously. I certainly didn't. :)**

**And, no, this is not the last chapter, after all.**

**The last one will be posted soon, I hope.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

Months had passed by. Since that first night I stayed at Edward's, I've been making a habit of sleeping in his bed every night. And so, two months later, I officially moved in.

Still, nothing much had changed. Except Alice, that is. She finally found her own soul mate-her own words, not mine. I never quite believed in one of those thingies, but if I did, and that stuff really did exist, it would surely look something akin to what Edward and I had.

Alice's dream guy was named Jasper, whom she met in a bar, that coincidentally or not worked for Edward, helping him with the restaurant that opened just a few days ago, which- not surprisingly- was a hit. And with a good reason. I've visited the restaurant the day before opening and all I had to say was wow. Yep, I was quite impressed. The first day of opening was quite busy, so as awesome girlfriend as I was, I helped along. Gotta say, I have never in my entire life...no, _existence_ saw that much money being handled with.

So, between working, working and more working, oh, and yeah, having a few 'business' trips with Edward (guess what we did on those so called trips? I'll give you a hint, it starts with s. :D) in places I only dreamed of visiting, can't complain, but my life was freaking awesome.

And for your information, I did introduce Edward to my parents, just a few days before our six month anniversary.

I can't really say if they liked him or not. Okay, _like_ is a very strong word. I knew my folks were a little crazy, and I told him that in comparison, I was actually the sane one in my family. Edward just laughed at my words, not expecting me to tell the truth, but boy did I ever. I didn't want to freak him out with the talk about my past, and having a father who was constantly walking around with a gun, threatening every boy I used to date or even dared to say 'hi' to, scaring them to death so much they would -sooner or later-run screaming like a five year old girl, and no, I'm definitely not exaggerating. Not one bit.

But what happened next was another thing entirely. My mom got very nutty (yes even more than usual) and over the weekend Edward and I stayed, Renee actually had the decency to flirt with my freaking boyfriend. And my father? Charlie? The minute he saw Edward, the war began. No, not that kind of war you probably had in mind. For some silly reason he did the same old thing as my mother. Well, okay, not really. But, in a way, he was obsessed with him, just like my mother was. They were both constantly by his side, bothering him, hell, at one moment- or few- my mom ran right into the bathroom while Edward was doing his business because she wanted to see just how much his 'dong' was big. _Her words,_not mine, just so we're clear on this.

"Bella," my mother spoke, "there is nothing more important than a man who's hung so big he'll make you see stars, and will go down on you at least once or twice a day."

"Wait, I thought it was always important that he treats you as a queen, and not a dormat."

"Well...yeah, that too, but mostly the size thing. When I saw your father's hose for the first time, I tell you..."

"Lalalallalalala, I can't hear you..."

A laugh. "Okay, okay, no more, promise."

"Good."

"Just..."

"What?" I ask.

"Did you, you know..."

"What? Had sex? Hells yeah! Since when are you so shy about asking?"

"No, no...I figured that. The way you two look at each other, well... let's just say that with just one sexy look that passes between you two,your dad and I instantly go at it like freaking bunnies. Can't really remember when was the last time my pussy was so sore."

"Oh god. I can't believe I'm talking about this with my mother. You promised me _no more_."

She laughed.

"Wait...is that why you two kept missing during these last few days? The barbecue...breakfast this morning? Just two minutes ago?"

"I...ummmm..."

"You did! You totally did! Oh god, what is with you two?! I'm bringing a guy I really care about to meet my folks and all you've done since then was fucking dad."

"Hey, I'm a 45 yr old woman. Sex is rare these days, so when your father is horny enough to jump me, I'm jumping along to the train to hump town."

"I can't believe I'm gonna ask you this, but what is it with dad?! He's behaving weird. Well, okay, weirder than usual."

"That's just what I was gonna talk to you about. Does Edgar..."

"Ed_ward,_" I correct her.

"Okay, Edward...does he take something for his libido?"

I frown. "Uh...No, why?"

"Just a question. But you're right about one thing, he does behave really weird, and that's been happening since you brought your boy toy home. He's like a bee, attracted to the flavor and taste of sweet delicious honey,flying as closer to it as possible..."

"And I assume Edward is the honey in this case?"

"Yes. I can't really explain, but it's like your father wants to be Edward. Actually, you know, when I think about it just now, your father in his young days did behave like..."

"Oh God. Don't tell me I'm marrying my father. It's a girl's worst nightmare. I can already see Edward bald and burping the alphabet to my future kid, asking for more beer while rubbing his humongous belly..."

"Don't be ridiculous Bella. Your father is not bald."

"Yeah, because dad being _bald_ is what's ridiculous in this whole story. And what is this urge to dye his hair all of a sudden? You know, I've actually seen him trying to secretly dye his hair to look like Edward's. No wonder he's in hiding today. He looks like a bird shit on his head."

"Hey, don't talk about your father like that. He did some mistakes, but that doesn't mean he didn't mean well."

"Yeah, for himself."

"And I kind of like...the color," she murmured ever so quietly.

"You're kidding, right? Tell me you're joking!"

"Okay, so...it's not the best look on him, but...if I make an appointment at Tanya's I'm sure..."

I sigh. "Whatever. Do what you want mother. He's your husband after all."

"Bella," she calls as I turn my back.

"Yes?"

"Whatever your father is going through, being the mid life crisis, or just having a feeling he's being overpowered by another male in his daughter's life in general, give him a time of the day. Let it go. He'll get past it."

"You promise?"

"Yes. But only if your first husband dies before your father..."

"Mom!"

"I'm kidding Bella. Geez. Live a little. Smile. Laugh."

"Haha. That enough?"

Renee grins. "For now."

* * *

After finally departing and giving my mom and my pretty much blond haired dad a hug, I give him a kiss on the cheek, and go inside the car, back to Edward.

With a last wave, we finally drive away.

"Phew! Finally! I thought they would never let us leave."

"You know, when you first told me about your folks I thought you were just joking, but..."

"Told you so! You can say it. They were acting like crazy teens, but I do love them, no matter what."

"So..."

"Yes?"

"Is the atmosphere in your house always so...vibrant?"

"Meaning?"

"Your folks constantly having sex? Gotta say, they were especially loud in the morning. Or afternoons. Or at bedtime."

"Oh God. Please no more about that. I'm so scarred for life that, I can tell you for certain, you won't be getting any sexy times tonight...or any night of the week, for that matter."

"Dully noted, although I can't blame you. Just the noise your mom made..." he shuddered.

I laugh. "Try to live like that for eighteen years. You've heard nothing yet, trust me."

* * *

Two weeks after coming back to California, Alice pleaded for me to do a double date with her and Jasper. I did try to postpone it as much as possible, but,one look at her puppy eyes, and I was a goner.

So, after agreeing to meet at Edward's restaurant, we had a delicious dinner, just the four of us. The chef was amazing, making meals I've never even heard of. And the desserts? Dear god! The moment I took my first bite, I knew I was in heaven. But, I guess, with money, everything is possible.

* * *

My birthday's in two days and I discovered that Edward was making a plan. He was a planner, a big one at that, but one he was surely not, and that's a good liar.

I knew he was doing something big, probably a birthday party, since, well...isn't it obvious? You only get 23 once. God, I'm getting really old, ain't I?

Anyway, I'm actually looking forward to this birthday party, and I even suspect as I know Edward really well, just how much he can be extravagant. I always tried to tell him just how much money doesn't matter to me. And it's true, you don't need money to have fun. Okay, only like a half of a million, but that mostly covers it.

I kid, I kid.

Thankfully, Alice had a big mouth and told me everything. I guess that was the first and only time I was glad about her incompetence of keeping a secret. Although, at the time, I was only being right at the first half of the story.

On the day of the celebration, I tried to fake a surprised, shocked look on my face at the plan they formed, but as soon as Edward saw me, he knew I was told all about it. Grinning his cute grin at me, he shook his head but said nothing. I guess he was thankful that, after all, that was the only thing I faked in our relationship.

Everybody was there. My silly parents, cousins, friends, even his own parents, waiting to meet me. And of course, I wouldn't be me if I didn't embarrass myself in front of them.

Thankfully, there was Edward to stop me, getting up on that stage and after wishing me a happy birthday did something in front the whole crowd I never expected (Here comes the second part of the surprise Alice actually decided to keep all to herself, as did everybody else). After telling out little story about how we met and once again embarrassing me, he thanked his foolish brother Carlisle once again for hooking us up, promising him a date with a girl named Esme that apparently Carlisle had the hots for a very long time, and knelled in front of hundred's of people, asking me to marry him.

Me! Asked me...to...to...yeah.

To say that I was speechless was an understatement.

"Bella!" Alice whispered harshly at me, kicking me in the ribs.

Unfortunately, Alice has never been known to be a light at...well...anything.

"Say something!"

"Au...that hurts."

"Not to me!"

"Um...Bella? You okay?" his voice serious but couldn't _not_ recognize how much he tried to hide his smile.

"It seems I've rendered her speechless folks."

And with a small smirk, he gets off the stage and walks right next to me.

"You okay?" he whispers, voice suddenly serious.

"Fine. Just got kicked in the ribs."

"Alice?"

"Yep. One and only."

"So...what's it gonna be?"

"Huh?" I ask like an idiot.

"I need an answer love."

"Oh." I swooned just a bit at the sudden nickname he whispered, and he knew it.

"No time for being mute. Just say yes or no. People are starting to freak me out a bit."

"Tell me about it."

"Are...are you sure about this Edward?"

"Positive."

"Really?"

He laughs once, hard and loud. "Yes! Now please...your answer."

"Why are you wiggling like that?"

"Because I have to pee."

I laugh at his silly answer and decide to give one as well.

"Yes."

"Yes?" he asks, grinning.

"Yes."

"A bit louder please, " he asks, moving the microphone closer to my lips, and I take it.

"_Yes._..I'll marry you Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, now go to the fricken bathroom already!"

He chuckles together with the audience, and if I didn't know him, I would easily think that his cute chuckle sounded quite shy, and yet, the light flush on his cheeks, surprisingly, proves _just that_ before his confidence comes back.

Whispering, he says, "meet me there in two minutes, for a quickie. I'll be waiting." And with a chaste kiss, he's off running.


	6. Chapter 6

**Well..here we are. The last chapter is written. I don't know if I'll ever want to visit these two again, write an outtake or two, but what I can say for sure is that I really had a blast with those two, and I hope you're enjoyed reading about them as well. I know I'm boring, but, just once more I'd like to thank everybody for reading, reviewing, following etc. You've made my day brighter folks. Every one of you.**

**Okay, so before I get even _more_ sappy lol, let's get this show on the road. Hope you'll enjoy.**

**Chapter 6**

"Can I butt in, big brother?" Carlisle asks with a wide grin, checking out my boobs for the hundredth times, like I don't have a face, or well, any other part of the body, for that matter.

"Don't think so C," Edward replies strongly, not even bothering enough to look at him, rather pulling himself even closer to me as we dance around the dance floor. Our first, or maybe even fifth dance since the priest pronounced us husband and wife. Big goofy sigh. Yep. I'm officially Bella Cullen. Gotta say, I like the sound of it.

"Come on brother, don't monopolize the bride."

"What do you really want C?" Edward asked, finally stopping to look at him.

"I told you, just once dance, that's it."

"Then why don't I believe you?"

"I don't know Ed_ward,_ why don't you?"

After a long (or well, what felt like a very long) stare competition, Edward looked at me.

"You okay with this?"

I gave him my best smile. "I'll be fine, don't worry."

"You better behave, okay, little brother?"

"Yeah. Yeah. Don't worry. It's just one freaking dance. Geez, " Carlisle said with a roll of his eyes.

As soon as Carlisle wrapped his arms around me, I asked, "So, what do you need?"

A smirk. "Why do you think I need something?" he asked, hands lowering ever so closely to my ass.

"Keep your hands off my ass, please." I growled.

Another creepy smirk. "Why? You love it when Edward does it. Maybe even a little squeeze..."

"Unless you want me to chop your balls off, you'll remove them this instant, " I said in my sweet voice, twisting his fingers just like my dear old dad had taught me.

"Okay, okay, I'll behave, just...stop, that shit hurts."

_It better._

"Okay, now that this is over, can you explain what do you need from me?"

"Who says I need anything?"

I snorted. "Don't you?"

He sighed. "Okay, you got me. Shit...this is really hard..."

I snorted again and he suddenly grinned. "Get your head out the gutter, you perv. You know I didn't mean it like that."

"Fine. So...Oh shit! Hide me!"

"What the fuck are you..." then I looked in the same direction where he was and finally got it.

"Well, well, Carlisle, don't tell me you're actually hiding from a tiny little girl."

"No, " he spoke petulantly, maybe even sounded kind of...shy?

I laughed. "Well I'll be damned! I thought I'd never see the day when Carlisle Cullen would run away from a girl rather than to run towards her."

"It's not like that. I just..."

"What? You need help on how to behave towards girls, or some shit like that?"

"Well...yeah," he said with a nervous gulp.

"Wait ...what?"

"You heard me."

I would need to hear it once more. Loud and clear."

"You're really enjoying my misery aren't you?"

I grinned. "Yes, yes I am. Now, let me hear it."

He huffed. "Fine. Bella, will you..."

"Na-ah. Mrs. Cullen to you."

He growled just a bit. Damn, he really is into this chick.

"Mrs. Cullen, I need you to tell me how not to behave like a..."

"Jerk, asshole, perv? A horny premature teenager who only thinks about where his next blowjob will be?"

"Yeah, yeah...all of that. Now, can you just...oh shit, she saw me. She's coming here. Please Bella...I mean Mrs. Cullen, I need your help. Please teach me how not to behave like an ass."

"Wow, you really like Esme, don't you?"

A small nervous smile. "Yeah, I really, really do."

"Okay, okay, we don't have much time but all girls are pretty much easy."

He gave a look.

"Not like that, you_ idiot_. What I mean is, they all just want someone who will listen to them, who will actually remember when their birthday is, or what their favorite flowers are. Someone who will act like a gentleman, and open their doors. Who will make them laugh even when the're having a shitty day. A guy who will accept them for who they are, even if that person is quite...crazy."

My eyes instantly searched for Edward. Finding him, sitting with his parents, I gave him a grin, mouthing how much I love him. His returning grin was victorious, whispering the same words to me before being interrupted by his mother, who was pulling him by the sleeve to ask him something.

"And..." Carlisle continued.

"That's pretty much it. Just be yourself. Actually, no, that won't work with you. Just...be nice to her. No crude jokes mister."

"Yes ma'am."

"Now, go, she's waiting."

He gulped nervously, not moving one inch.

"Go," I said, pushing him towards her. Maybe a bit too much.

I took a few looks in their direction. They were both so...shy towards each other. Uncomfortable in their skin.

_Ah yes. I remember those teenage years._

Just as I was about to leave from the dance floor someone grabbed me by the waist. It was Edward.

I grinned, kissing him lightly on the lips before looking for my place under his nook.

"So...what did my brother want from you? Except an ass grab?"

"You saw that?"

"Of course. And as soon as we get back from our honeymoon..."

"Don't worry. It's already done."

"Done?" he grins instantly. "What did you do?"

"I might have, you know...threatened him to cut his balls off if he doesn't remove them immediately."

"Badass." He grinned, giving me a kiss.

"You know it."

"So...was there something else he wanted?"

"Actually, believe it or not, he wanted some advice from me..."

"About?"

"How to act nicely in front of the girls."

"What?" he asks, laughing once, loudly.

"Yep. Apparently, he really likes that chick Esme. Seems she has him wrapped around her little finger and doesn't even know it."

"Well, I guess he's not the only one, then."

"Awww. Such a charmer. That deserves a big, full on, french kiss."

"How about a quickie?" he asks with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

I grin. "Done."

* * *

Believe it or not, we've spent our honeymoon on a freaking island that Edward actually owned, but never told me before. To say that I was surprised was an understatement.

It was beautiful though. Magical. And so was the sex. We were thinking of staying at least another week, but it seems that I've caught a bug, which turned not to be a flu, but surprise, surprise, Edward got me knocked up, even while I was on my pills. Some powerful sperm that guy had.

I was freaking out, to be honest, but Edward? He was actually fucking happy. Thrilled. Proud. About the baby_ and_ his magical, powerful sperm.

As we looked for new houses, because apparently, his wasn't being enough (or so he says) my water broke, four freaking weeks earlier.

And as I'm currently pushing and cursing that I haven't taken the freaking drugs, I'm also yelling and screaming at Edward who is currently right by my side, taking every insult possible about his glorious peen, or his skilled, but still, amazingly girlish hands that were able to do all kinds of amazing things to my Nessie, which is momentarily screaming and yelling at Butch, cursing him for the things he did to her, just as I'm doing the same to Edward.

After more pushing, and more screaming,trying to let the twins out-yes, you've heard well, _twins_- I finally succeed at pushing the first one out, and when I'm said to push again, I give up, and yell, and cry, not being able to do anything else but lay in my uncomfortable, hospital bed that is filled with my stinky sweat.

After the doctor and Edward asked me to just push twice, I do it, barely, and lo and behold, the second baby is finally out of Nessie.

I'm so tired, I can't even move a muscle, but somehow when I open my eyes, and see them all covered in blankets and their small, little baby caps, I start to cry.

"They're so tiny...and beautiful," I say, trying to tell my hands to listen to me just once more so I can take them in my arms.

"Yes. They are. Thank you Bella." Edward says, and I see he's crying too, but not bawling, like I still am.

"For what? Knocking me up? I should be thanking _you_ for that."

He chuckles softly, silently, kissing first me, then each of the babies, gently as possible on the forehead.

"What should we call them?"

"How about Nessie for a girl, and Butch for a boy?"

"You're kidding, right?"

I smile. "Of course I am. Like I would name my son Butch."

"How about...Carlie?"

"Carlie?"

"Yes. A mix between Carlisle and Charlie."

"Really?" He frowns. "I mean it's a nice name...unique, sure, but do you really want to name our child after my brother? Once he hears that, he won't stop bragging about it."

"I know, but, if he didn't hire me that day, we wouldn't probably ever meet. "

"That's true. How about we keep it as a middle name, but call her...I don't know...perhaps...Lilly?"

"Lilly?"

He nods.

"Huh. Lilly Carlie Cullen. I don't know. I mean, I like the name Lilly, but not quite too easy to pronounce all of them. How about...Elizabeth?"

"After my mother?"

"Yeah."

"I..like it."

I smiled, yawning. "Good. Now, how about we name this little chubby boy A.J."

"A.J? As in...Aaron Jacob?"

"Who's that? I ask.

He shrugs."I don't know. Just spoke the first names that popped in my head."

"I was thinking of Anthony junior, but I actually like Aaron."

"Good. Aaron it is. Now, let me take those two so you can get some sleep."

I whine, just a bit. "I don't think I want to."

"Yes, you do. They're not going anyway, Bella, and neither am I. I'll keep them safe."

"Promise?" I ask, not wanting to close my eyes.

"I do," he says strongly, kissing me lovingly on the forehead, and his voice is the last thing I hear before I surrender myself to sleep.

Few hours later, after I'm finally awake, everybody comes to visit me, from my folks to Edward's.

Yes, even Carlisle with Esme.

And as the nurse comes and gives my babies to me, I know that as long as I live, I will never be happier in this life time than right now. With the whole family right by my side.

Taking a look at Edward, I know and see that he feels the same.


End file.
